<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars Can Be A Beautiful Thing by junellaloves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780546">Scars Can Be A Beautiful Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves'>junellaloves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GinTae - Fandom, Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Romance, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scars can tell stories. That’s our main girl describes how his scars got her deep into him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki &amp; Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars Can Be A Beautiful Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scars can be a beautiful thing</p><p>It was almost 6 in the morning and Shimura Tae was the first one to wake up. By her side was her sleeping lover Sakata Gintoki. They know each other for years now and they were both grateful to take another step into their relationship. She stroked his face gently, making him purr later. This particular moment was one of her favorites. Most of the time she will be the first to wake up after they just made love, giving her a moment to study his face and trace her fingers on his scars. She’s amazed thinking that all of these scars were healed by her. She was also terrified how many times Gin’s been risking his life. No wonder his samurai spirit lives in everyone’s hearts. She could tell stories on every scar he has. Patching him up was the first intimate counter with him. Not because she could stare and touch his toned body without malice but how comfortable they are everytime her fingertips touched his sensitive skin. She’s not focus on his body but it’s his well-being. In her mind since he lose everything even as a kid he easily throwing his life like that and she doesn’t want him to think his life that way. Ever since he met Otose and everyone else, he got friends and family. He suddenly got 2 adopted children and a huge dog. And he got her. She always tell him she’s tired but deep down she’s not tired of nagging him to value his life.<br/>Her fingers traced a particular scar. She remembers this brought her almost into tears when Shinpachi dragged his bloody body and begged her to heal him. She covered her mouth not to cry when she ripped his clothes just to see a huge wound. Every 30 minutes she will take a look and changed his bandages. She prayed that he will not lose blood. She tried her best, determined for him not to die in her hands. She slept beside him just in case he would wake up soon. She even bought some food since she can’t offer him her own cooking. That was the first time she discovered she doesn’t want to lose this man. The time when he lied to her but turns out he just wants to help Tetsuko, she can’t help but to follow him. She prepares his clothes and waits for him to return. She has to convinced herself that it’s part of being a samurai and she doesn’t regret in allowing Shinpachi to follow his footsteps. That moment his world changed her world.<br/>“You’re touching my scars again?”, she startled with the sound of his husky voice, “I won’t risk my life like that again...I have you..”, he said with his eyes closed and pulling her body to hug her tighter.<br/>“Thanks for trying Gin-san...I appreciate it”, she said smiling at him and kissed his lips before going back to sleep in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End! Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment 😘<br/>*The sentence “His world changed her world” was taken from the ending song by Does from Benizakura Film. (Your World Changed My World )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>